


Peppermint

by smileybagel



Series: Candies and Sweaters [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Herc is a Manipulative Shit, M/M, Sparring, handjob, in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules Hansen uses his knowledge of Raleigh's candy tick for the greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

After Raleigh leaves Mako he heads for the Kwoon, still intent on getting a bit of exercise in, even if it's just by himself. The room is empty when he enters, but the floor still carries the heat of bodies pressed against it like someone had only just left. He moves to a corner, looking over his shoulder and around the room as he does so to make sure no one is there, and changed into his sweatpants. As he lets a rush of air out of his lungs, Raleigh walks to the middle of the room and begins his stretching, eventually sitting on the floor to finish his warm ups. Once done, he walks to the far side of the room to pick up a bo, swinging it a few times to get a feel of its weight. He then runs through basic routines, things they teach the brand new recuits, and moves on to the more complicated practices before falling into a rhythm of _overhead arch, swing left, reverse swing right low, right hand back, jab, uppercut, overhead arch back, heel turn._ Raleigh doesn't stop, adjusting the routine a few times trying to surprise himself, until he hears bare feet pad onto the mats and the wooden _clink_ of someone picking up another bo. His routine slows to a stop and he turns to face his new companion, arching his brow when he sees Herc Hansen standing opposite him.

Herc is grim-faced like always, but there's a spark of _something_ in his eyes at he stares Raleigh down. He's wearing a standard issue grey PPDC t-shirt and jogging pants, with bandages running down his right arm. His suit had suffered heat damage when Striker's Conn-Pod was hit by Leatherback and it seeped through to his skin, burning it. He was nearly out of comission, almost leaving his son without a co-pilot, but the doctor's declared the burns moderate and unable to hinder Herc's performance as the right hemisphere of Striker Eureka. Still, Raleigh lets his reservations about facing Herc in the Kwoon show on his face, and he lowers his bo.

"Sir, is it wise to be-"

"Becket, I did not come here to hear you nag about my injuries. You're not my wife so don't give me any grief. After what I saw out there though, it's painfully obvious that you're out of practice, so raise up you're staff, boy."

"Are you sure-"

"I shouldn't have to make it an order, Ranger."

Like that spark of something that is in Herc's eyes, Raleigh feels something stir in his gut. He exhales and lowers his head, his hand clenching around his bo staff. With some trepidation, he raises the staff and takes position, his right foot sliding across the floor and his left balancing him and giving him stability. Herc takes position as well, holding the bo like a long sword out to his side with one foot in front of the other. Herc breathes out deeply from his nose and jumps into action.

Raleigh tries to follow up each of Herc's moves, as if trying to get a rhythm going between them like a mock-Drift. It doesn't work. Herc isn't here to become his new co-pilot, so merging with his opponent is really the farthest thing from the senior Ranger's mind. When Raleigh realizes this, he begins to take the offense, managing to trip Herc up and drop him the floor, but then Herc sumerslaughts back and is up on his feet like a damn cat. Raleigh is surprised by the move and its speed, so he's stuck in a daze when Herc swipes his feet out from underneath him and pounces. Herc wastes no time in pinning Raleigh's hands above his head, holding them down by pressing his bo against Raleigh's wrists, and settling his knees down on either side of Raleigh's hips, effectively pinning his lower half as well. Gispy's pilot, unable to use his bo, lets go of it and focuses on breathing since Herc's landing knocked a bit of wind out of him.

They stare at each for what seems like hours, with Herc panting above him and Raleigh's chest rising and falling like he just ran a marathon. Raleigh feels his hands start to go numb from the bo cutting off his circulation and thankfully Herc notices too, so he releases Raleigh's wrists. He doesn't get off though, and that makes something twisted curl in Raleigh's belly. He tries to shift his hips, hoping that Herc would get the picture and stand up, but the movement only makes Herc sitffen his legs in warning. The older ranger keeps his hands by Raleigh's wrists for the moment, pressing them on the floor.

"Still got that candy thing?" Herc's voice sounds rough and Raleigh imagines that's how it sounds when he's half asleep late at night or in the early morning after he just woke up. Either way, it's a grizzly sound that makes the thing in Raleigh's belly curl tighter like a heated coil, sending fire through his veins and blood to all the worst possible places, especially in this situation.

"...Yes, sir."

"Good." Herc moves one of his hands to unzip the zipper on his pockets (funny, Raleigh didn't notice his his jogging pants even _had_ pockets) and pulls out a red and white candy wrapped in clear celophane. Peppermint, Raleigh's mind supplies, his eyes instantly attracted to the confection. He puts one tightly twisted end of celophane in his mouth, biting it with his teeth, and uses his hand to pull the other end, unwrapping the candy. Raleigh looks at Herc in question and lets his lips fall open slightly, hoping to have the candy in his mouth.

He does get to taste it eventually, but only after Herc pushes the candy between his own lips and leans down to press them against Raleigh's.

Raleigh's first reaction is shock. He lays still, unsure of what to do and if he could even do anything, the situation so surprising. Then, Herc nips at his bottom lip and growls a little, as if scolding Raleigh for not reacting in the right way. Gipsy's pilot snaps out of his daze and smirks against Herc's lips, giving back everything he takes from Herc. The tight coil in his belly sends out more fire through his body and Raleigh moves his hands, slightly surprised when Herc doesn't protest to their prescence on his sides. He gropes at the flesh, marveling over Herc's muscle definition, and moves to snake his fingers underneath the fabric of his shirt. Herc bites at his lip again and sucks it in his mouth, kneading the plump skin with his teeth before sliding his tongue along Raleigh's lips. There's a taste of peppermint left lingering on his lips that draws a moan from the younger male and causes him to dig his nails into Herc's back, which seems to be an incredible trigger for the man because he groans and jerks his hips downward.

The feel of Herc's cock, hot and erect and strainin against the material of his pants, is the first hint Raleigh gets that Herc is _really_ into whatever the hell they're doing. By the feel of his own dick twitching and aching, Raleigh figures he's into it, too.

Herc breaks away for air, supporting himself above Raleigh with his hands on either side of the boy's head. He's panting hard and there's a nice blush across his cheeks, but Raleigh knows he's no better. Before he can say anything, Herc is dragging more moans out of him by biting and sucking on his neck, definitely leaving a nasty bruise there. He doesn't stop his assualt on Raleigh's neck, peppering it with bite marks and bruises in all sizes. Occasionally, he kisses a spot sweetly when Raleigh hisses in pain.

The biting got Raleigh squirming, and the only good way to squirm was to buck up into Herc's hips, making friction between them and relieving some of their pressure. Above him, Herc moans into his neck and grips Raleigh's hip with one hand, grinding down and moving their hips in time. The hand on Raleigh's hip moves and slips underneath the wasteband of his sweatpants, grasping at his cock. The sudden move and the fact that Raleigh went commando has him hissing again, in shock and pleasure. He bucks up his hips again, eager for more of Herc's touch, and the man delivers. He strokes the heated flesh of Raleigh's erection, laughing breathlessly as Raleigh throws his head back and digs his nails deeper into Herc's skin.

There's pain among the pleasure that has Raleigh grabbing Herc's wrist and stopping his movements. Herc notices the problem and removes his hand to his face, licking his palm and sucking on his fingers for good meaure. After all, jacking it dry isn't the best feeling in the world and Raleigh really doesn't mind using spit for slick when no actual penetration is going to occur. He knows this because before Herc starts stroking again, he pulls his own cock out (significantly thicker than Raleigh but around the same length) and grips both erections in his hand. Raleigh groans and turns his head, panting and bucking his hips into Herc's grasp. The feel of Herc's cock against his own is obscene and terrible and so very _nice_ that Raleigh practically _keens_ when Herc twists his hand at the heads and thumbs the slit of Raleigh's dick.

Herc strokes them both, tighening his fist and twisting it when he thinks it feels good, smiling when Raleigh obivously thinks it feels good, too. Herc can feel the knot in his stomach and his balls tighten, signalling his release, and by the way Raleigh is chanting nonsense and bucking wildly into his hand, he supposes the younger ranger is too. Striker's pilot latches his lips onto Raleigh's again, pushing the mint into his mouth but still able to taste it as he swipes his tongue along Raleigh's. Herc nips at his lips again, drawing another moan, and changes his rhythm on their cocks to one that's hard and fast.

It has Raleigh coming in seconds, spilling onto his stomach where Herc had qucikly pushed up the fabric to aovid it getting dirty. He groans deeply as he comes, eyes shut tight and mouth open in a large O. Herc leans down again, biting the junction of Raleigh's neck and shoulder, following him to orgasm and mixing his spunk with the younger pilot's.

They lie there, panting and breathing each other's air, and then Herc is standing and putting himself back in his pants and holding out a hand to Raleigh, who takes it. Raleigh fixes his pants too and they both kinda stand there and stare at each other when Chuck's voice floats down the hallway.

"Hey dad! In case you haven't noticed, they are servin' lunch right now."

Raleigh panics and Herc does too, but not as badly as the younger man. Raleigh hurries to rip off his shirt, using it to wipe the cum off of his stomach and balls up the fabric, intending to throw it away once he gets back to his room. He rushes to the corner and picks up his forgotten bo, throwing it to Herc who puts it away with the others, and reaches for his discarded towel. He dries his face off and rubs it down his chest and stomach just in case he missed anything and then hangs it around his neck to hide the marks that he's know are there. Herc smirks at him and Raleigh glares as he makes for the door out.

"Thanks for the match, sir. See you at lunch." Chuck chooses that moment to walk in, his words ("You still practicin'...?") falling short and tumbling from his mouth, as he sees Raleigh in the room. His eyes linger on Raleigh's shirtless form, spending a bit of time of his scars, before he snaps to his senses and growls at him.

"Hansen-"

"Has-been, the fuck were you doin' with my old man?"

Raleigh smiles and chuckles, walking by Chuck and smacking his shoulder gently before replying on his way out of the room. "Sparring. Why, what did it look like?"

Before he turns the corner and completely leaves Herc's line of sight, he catches the elder's shit-eating smirk directed at him as he crosses his arms. Chuck throws a confused look at his dad and then at him, his face steadily growing redder with each passing second.

Raleigh thinks it's kinda cute as he sucks on the now tiny peppermint in his mouth.


End file.
